Not Land Nor Sea
by illnevertellxo
Summary: When Will is declared dead, Elizabeth is faced with the idea of marrying someone who she doesnt love. She and Jack bond over a plan to stop her wedding and get him out of jail. But when all is said and done whose arms will Elizabeth up in?
1. Chapter One: Pursuit Of Jack Sparrow

A/N: I do NOT own any of the POTC characters or anything connected with the movie.

* * *

Elizabeth sat nervously on the edge of the bed, scanning the horizon for nothing particular. She slid her hands across the sheets behind her and let out a sigh. She stood up to get a better view ands as she did so, began to play with her engagement ring. She took it off of her hand and held it up to the sunlight. The ring that Norrington had planned on giving her was beautiful. A huge diamond surrounded by rubies made it the envy of every woman who caught a glance at the young woman's hand. But never had an engagement ring been made with more love than the one she held in her hand. The one from Will Turner. He had engraved a message to her on the inside of the ring and she took it off and read it anytime she was feeling uncertain:

"Not Land Not Sea Will Tear Us Apart"

He had officially proposed to her on the same day he told her that he was joining the Navy. She knew, of course, that her father had something to do with this, but she was somewhat grateful. Though she embraced Will's pirate roots, she rather liked having him on the right side of the law. But the fact that he was anywhere near battle made her sick. She had gone almost her whole lifetime without letting her true feelings for Will out, and she would not lose him now that things were finally perfect. Will looked extremely handsome in the uniform also, which made his decision so much better.  
Elizabeth drew her attention from the view to her fiancé, who was struggling with a button on his jacket. She laughed a bit. Though Will was smooth and quick with the sword, he was much less graceful with everyday tasks. He finally managed to fix the problem and went on to fix his hat in the mirror. Elizabeth couldn't help but think that Will was missing something. He assured her that he had never been happier in his life, and insisted that she stop worrying. But there was just something there that both of them knew but never talked about. He missed being a pirate. He missed the adventure, the risk, and she could tell that he even missed Jack Sparrow.  
But it wouldn't be long now until a reunion between Will and Jack would take place. For it was Jack who caused the Navy most of it's grief these days. He would be captured and put in jail, and always manage to escape days later, leaving no trace of where he was going. Some people suspected that Will was the man behind all of Jack's escapes. He DID, after all, help build the doors.  
But whether Will had something to do with it, or Jack had finally found a way to get himself OUT of trouble, it was Jack who was calling Will to the sea on this day. After watching him brush off his uniform several times, Elizabeth finally approached Will. She sat her head upon his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Are you sure that you have to go?"  
Will smiled and put one of his hands on hers, "Darling we're just picking up Jack again. I'll only be gone for four... five days at the most. We go through this all of the time"  
"I know!" Elizabeth sat back on the bed and looked again out with window, "But it never gets any easier. I wish that you would just take me with you! I believe that I am quite a fine sailor"  
Will sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, "Elizabeth I know that you could handle it. But I must abide by your father's orders. If you come along, there will be NO wedding"  
Elizabeth lifted her head and gave Will a quick kiss, "And we couldn't have that"  
He stood up and spun in a circle. "Ok tell me the truth. How do I look"  
"You look perfect." She let out a sigh and grabbed his hand. "I suppose we should go"  
Will had been staying in the Swann's guest bedroom since the engagement was announced. This kept him in a place where the Governor could keep a close eye on him. He wouldn't have his future son in law anywhere near a pirate flag, or his daughter's bedroom. Elizabeth enjoyed having Will there all of the time. She felt that this helped them see what it would be like when they were married. Though she did miss him terribly when he was gone. She sometimes grew angry with Jack for always making Will leave her side to go and capture him once again. She had gone to the jail numerous times to tell him what she thought of his behavior, but he always managed to escape before she could give him a piece of her mind.  
Elizabeth stared at Will longingly as they took slow steps down the stairs. Neither one of them wanted Will to leave, but he had no choice. Elizabeth couldn't marry a blacksmith, but she could marry a naval officer. Will often felt that Elizabeth would rather he be a pirate and take her with him. All she wanted was a little bit of adventure like they had with Jack Sparrow years before. But now with the wedding approaching fast and a life full of social gatherings and political dinners floating in their near future, Elizabeth didn't want to take any chances. And Will didn't want her to either. They came to the door and walked outside without a word. They squinted when the sun hit their eyes. It was a warm and sunny day and Elizabeth would have liked very much to take this day to plan the wedding with Will. They could look at the garden where they planned to have the ceremony, and pick which ship would carry them to their honeymoon spot. But her plans would have to wait for another day. Today was a day to be dedicated to the pursuit of Captain Jack Sparrow. And Elizabeth was sure now that Jack must enjoy the chase, even at the expense of their wedding. It was now only two weeks away and still Jack had managed to take all of the attention from the bride.

* * *

I was a little bit rushed as I wrote this.. I'm falling asleep. Haha. The next chapter will be longer and improved! I'm sorry if I made any spelling mistakes! 


	2. Chapter Two: Goodbyes and Old Friends

A/N: Again I DO NOT own any characters or any of the plot from pirates of the Caribbean. I will be adding in some characters in coming chapters that ARE mine, however.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will stopped in front of the boat and exchanged sad glances. The rest of the navy was already on board, including Norrington, who was looking rather annoyed at the fact that an entire fleet had to wait for one man. He had seen them do this time and time again. The long goodbye, Elizabeth trying to hold back her tears, and Will comforting her until time passed and it seemed that Jack Sparrow could have crossed five oceans. He was of course jealous of the happy couple. He HAD wanted Elizabeth as his own for many years. She WOULD have been his bride if Will had not suddenly decided to whisk her off on some... GRAND adventure. Yes, Norrington still loved Elizabeth. But he had grown comfortable with the fact that she was in love with Will. He wasn't quite sure that he could handle her as his wife anyway. At sea she was feisty and fun.. but on land she seemed a TAD emotional.  
Norrington was just about the break them up when someone quickly brushed past him, making him lose his balance and have to grab on to the side of the ship. The man ran towards Will and Elizabeth and proceeded to give Will a huge hug, causing Elizabeth to step back in amazement.  
Will managed to get free from the young man's grips, and looked at him angrily, "What do you think you are DOING"  
The man was barely a man, more of a child. He had light blonde hair and his uniform looked to be too big on him. "Oh Will Turner! THE Will Turner! The famous mate of Captain Jack Sparrow! I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I just always wanted to do that!" He got a broad grin across his face as he continued to stare at his hero.  
Elizabeth by this time had managed a smile. She crossed her arms and looked at the boy. "Your name.. sir"  
He looked a bit rattled and took of his hat. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gently kissed it. He acted as if this were routine, but Liz could tell that this was his first time ever to greet a lady. He was shaking. He looked over at Will and brought his voice down to a whisper, "Was I allowed to do that"  
Will laughed and put his arm around Elizabeth, "Yes, you were allowed to do that. Just.. don't make a habit of it"  
The boy looked relieved. "Oh, and my name is Daniel. Daniel Johnson. I've just begun in the Navy.. this will be my first time. I suppose I'm not quite sure of all the rules yet.. maybe you could teach me? I mean.. I know how to fight.. I just.. don't know how to.. you know.. act"  
Elizabeth and Will looked at each other. This was quite a funny situation and both were relieved that if for just a moment, their attention was taken off of their goodbye. Will got a serious look on his face. "Rule number one, Daniel, is that there is no hugging in the Navy"  
The smile was wiped off of Daniel's face. He stood up very strait and saluted Will, "Yes, SIR!" He turned and ran back to the ship as Norrington approached the couple. Elizabeth came closer to Will and wrapped her arms around him. Though Norrington had given her permission to marry Will, she was still uncertain around him.

"So Mr. Turner. Whose side are we on today? The navy or the pirates?" He gave Elizabeth a nod to acknowledge her presence, but looked at Will for an answer.  
"I suppose it all depends on who wins." Will smiled.  
Norrington stuck his nose in the air. "It is time to go. We can't let your friend get away." He got on the ship and looked down at Will and Elizabeth. "ANY TIME NOW MR. TURNER"  
Will and Elizabeth turned to face each other. They shared a short kiss and a romantic hug. "Not land nor sea," Will whispered in her ear. Elizabeth began to cry as they pulled away from one another. Slowly Will let go of her hand and climbed aboard the massive ship. A command was given to lift the anchor, and within a few seconds the boat began to drift away.  
"I love you William Turner," Elizabeth whispered to herself.  
"Oh he know you love him. I mean, the two of you don't EVEN have to say it anymore!" Elizabeth turned around to face a tall woman with black hair. She had blue eyes, the color of the ocean before anything could ruin it, and was dressed in simple clothing. Elizabeth looked stunned for a moment, but then a smile formed across her bony cheeks. "Victoria! Oh my it has been too long!" She gave the woman a hug and looked at her in amazement. "Why are you here"  
"I MRS. Turner, am your new hand maiden. I am here to follow your every command." She went into a deep bow that was interrupted with laughter.  
Elizabeth was laughing too. "Victoria this is wonderful! I can't believe you're actually here"  
Victoria was Elizabeth's best friend as a child. But the friendship was not supported by their parents. Elizabeth was far too rich to be associated with a common girl, and Victoria was far too smart to play with a stuck up little girl like Elizabeth. Soon the girls only saw each other when they passed in the marketplace. When Will Turner came to town things changed completely. Elizabeth became fascinated with him and his secret past, and found less and less time to spend doing other things. When they grew into teenagers, Victoria and her mother left Port Royale in search of jobs.  
"Mum died a few years back. I worked hard to get back here, and when I heard that you were in need of a new hand maiden, I jumped at the chance. I've missed you Elizabeth!" She pulled Liz into another hug. The girls pulled away and Liz began to cry again.  
"What's the matter with you"  
"Oh I don't know," Elizabeth blubbered, "I just can't seem to stop crying lately"  
Victoria put her arm around her friend and began walking her back up to the house, "Well you can tell me about it over a cup of tea. I want to hear ALL about that Will Turner of yours!"

* * *

Sorry this is SO short.. and probably not very good again.. but I'm telling you.. it will get better after a few chapters! Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
